


Moonlight Kiss

by winkyboy



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Angst, Blonde jihoon, Brown Hair Jinyoung, Bullying, Discrimination, Fighting, Friendship, Homophobia, Kim Sohye was mentioned, M/M, Purple hair Daehwi, jinhwi, more tags maybe after more chapters, nothing without you era, schoolsetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkyboy/pseuds/winkyboy
Summary: Under the same sky, under the same place, our proximity’s near yet i feel so far. I’ll forever cherish everything we’ve been through all this time.  I’ll forever endear you in my heart, even though yours belongs to someone beyond what i got.





	1. A New Chapter

Sun is shining; light streaks entered the room— radiating the small boy’s soft skin. He rubbed his eyes, woken by the light violently hitting his eyelids.

He sat up, stretching his arms then stood up to fix his bed. “This will be a good year to start” he said under his breath.

As soon as he finished tidying up his bed, his mother called out his name. “Lee Daehwi! Breakfast’s ready!” As soon as he heard his mother calling his name, he rushed to go downstairs and there he saw his mother preparing his favorite food.

 “Uwaaaaaahhh Pancakes! Thank you, mom,” he happily exclaimed as he digs in to the pancakes his mother prepared just for him.

 “Slow down now,” her mother laughed at Daehwi almost choking himself with her pancakes. “So, this is your first year of Highschool, what are your thoughts for being accepted on your dream program and school?“ His mother asked.

Daehwi was accepted in Wanna Be Academy— a prestigious school known for producing a big number of artists graduating from the said Academy. They are known for their comprehensive and hands-on discussion that could enhance each student’s skills and abilities.

Daehwi got accepted in the Music Program Major in Songwriting since he’s good at writing songs that even his past teacher commended his work and used his masterpiece as their graduation song at his previous school. Daehwi is known for being a young prodigy who loves to write songs, play the piano and sing passionately. He really wants to enter the Academy since it’s his dream Academy and almost all his idols came from that school.

He answered his mother with sparkles beaming in his eyes.

“I’m so excited! To get to know a lot of people there! To know more about them and to learn a lot from the greatest mentors who have taught and handled my idols,” he really is excited to enter a new environment in his life given that he really doesn’t have any friends that he would consider true at all back then. Almost all of them hit him behind the back and judge him of his behavior. He was ready to have a new life and live a good life with good people.

Daehwi finished the remaining slice of pancake on his plate before standing up to go to the bathroom to take a shower before going to school.

 

 

 

 

“Bye Mom!” Daehwi waved a goodbye to his mother, but his mother was busy cleaning up their table so she just nodded and waved to her son back.

Daehwi put on his earphones, opened his music app, scrolled to his favorite track, and pressed play. He lip-synced to his favorite track as he was walking down the streets.

He wandered around the city he’s in while walking down the pavement. He appreciated every single bit of whatever he had a glimpse of— the buildings reaching for the skies, the warm breeze indicating the start of the school year, birds chirping happily, and cars were quickly accelerating to avoid getting caught in the morning rush.

While looking for the song he wanted to hear next, someone gently tapped his back. Before Daehwi could glance back to see who tapped his back, someone had already wrapped his arms around his neck.

Daehwi suddenly knew who it was and he was shocked to see his childhood friend and best friend Park Jihoon. Daehwi squealed and hugged his best friend whom he missed for not seeing him for roughly 5 months.

“It’s been so long!”

“Nice to see you again, Daehwi and wow you got taller,” Jihoon eyed him from head to toe.

“Well, your face got better and you also got tall—“ Daehwi stopped mid-sentence when he observed Jihoon. He was stunned at the fact that Jihoon’s wearing the same uniform and before Daehwi could ask his best friend, Jihoon made a big grin on his mouth.

“Yes! I got accepted in Wanna Be Academy too and that means you’ll never be lonely again!” Jihoon happily announced to him. Daehwi’s shock intensifies when he heard that he’ll be spending his 4 years of high school with his best friend around.

“But you’re not that good at singing right? So what’s your major then?” Daehwi asked Jihoon with confusion.

“Well, I major dancing. Remember me dancing and popping like hell?”

_Yeah right._

Jihoon’s fond of dancing carelessly in front of him whenever Jihoon feels like expressing his emotions and in times when he has a problem back then.

They walked to school together with so much laughter and it was a nice morning for Daehwi with Jihoon walking beside him. He really missed the latter so seeing him back made him beyond happy that he got his best friend by his side once again. The two talked about a lot of things such as how they spent their vacation, how are they doing at home, how are their parents and many more. They’re basically trying to catch up with each other as they lived without the other by their side for 5 years.

Speaking of how’s, Jihoon had thought of a question asked Daehwi with a grin. “Well how’s _life_?"

Daehwi laughs a little before hitting Jihoon with a small punch.

“Let’s see,”

They laughed at resumed catching up with each other’s stories. They also talked about their nearing future and their plans for it; And of course, never forgetting to talk about their new school. They talked about how they will live in Wanna Be Academy with questions like if there are good people there, or is it stressful, or are the teachers strict or kind and such questions that would linger into one’s mind when they transfer to another environment. They kept talking and talking, and none of them kept track to their destination.

“But, it’s so nice that I’ll s— “ Before Daehwi could finish his sentence, they have already arrived in front of Wanna Be Academy without any of them noticing it.

The two held their hands and faced each other.

“You ready?” they asked themselves with excitement, nervousness, and curiosity filling their chests. The boys nod at each other, then without further ado, they rushed towards the school to look for the academy’s gym.

Daehwi have his hopes higher than the ceiling of the buildings of the Academy and he knew that this new school will give him a new sort of _“life”._

 


	2. Into the New World

The two didn’t expect that there were so many people going to study on a prestigious school. They thought that it’ll be nice and peaceful since they were carefully selected by the higher ups of the institution. Daehwi took out his phone and began to look for the Academy’s gym. Wanna Be Academy consists of 3 major buildings for Music, Dance, and Languages or Song Writing. There are separate buildings for the faculty of each program. It is easy for a person to get lost if it’s their first time stepping their foot on the Academy. 

“It says the gym is at the back of the Music Building,” as Daehwi explains how to get to the gym, Jihoon grabbed his hand tightly then pulled him as if he’s merely a toy to play and pull. Daehwi didn’t mind the force he’s getting from Jihoon’s pulling. “Then go hard left then at the end go right,” Daehwi continues to dictate the direction to the gym to Jihoon.

“Students, please proceed to the Gym now, late comers will be marked absent for this day. Thank You,” The two sped up even more to look for the Academy’s gym as they heard the warning.

Running through the halls, wind’s blowing their beautiful freshly dyed hair, they’re now being a bit flustered because they’re kept on seeing the same halls repeatedly.

Heads on the phone, he didn’t notice that he was about to bump to a guy who’s taller than him. Daehwi bumped his head on the tall boy’s shoulders and was about to fall. Before Jihoon could look back to see what’s happening, the boy caught Daehwi’s falling body and caught his phone as well. Daehwi saw the boy’s small face, bright brown hair, Daehwi observed the boy’s face some more.

“Uhm are you okay?” The stranger asked. Daehwi snapped out of his imagination and quickly stood up and snatched his phone from the boy’s hands.

“Yes! Thank you and I’m sorry,” Daehwi apologizes— now embarrassed because of what just happened on his first day at school. A flustered Daehwi quickly grabbed Jihoon’s wrist then left before the tall boy could even respond. 

Finally, the two arrived safely on the Academy’s gym. Jihoon gave a ‘See you later’ wave to Daehwi as he jogs to the line where the Dance majors were lined up. Daehwi then searched for the line where the Music majors were located. He was able to line up to the Music major’s line but he didn’t know what section he’s in line, he couldn’t check it since he’s really tired from the running Jihoon and him had earlier. 

“Here,” there was a girl who offered her a handkerchief, she was smiling brightly at Daehwi and he assumed she was really friendly— making him think that he could be friends with her in a span of a short time.

Daehwi hesitates for a while, it would be rude of him to reject her and it was a chance of having a new friend. Daehwi grabs the handkerchief and ran it around his face full of sweat. The girl gave Daehwi a bottle of water too.

“Hi my name’s Sohye, nice to meet you!” the girl said, “you look tired as hell,” she added then giggled afterwards. Daehwi could only smile and nod sheepishly, and before he could introduce himself back to Sohye, the Director of the school came up to the stage and started the opening ceremony for the students.

-

“That’s all, and Welcome to Wanna Be Academy,” the school’s director ended his speech then all of the students gave him a round of applause. Daehwi was excited to go to his room so he turned on his phone to look for his room. It says that he belongs to 1st year section A. He didn’t know that Sohye was peeking at his phone from the side.

“Oh, you’re from section A too? C’mon let’s go together,” Sohye offered her arm to Daehwi and he shyly clings his arm along with her. He had never done this before, but as he thought earlier it was a chance to get along with her.

“I’m Daehwi by the way, I hope we could be friends,” Daehwi finally took the opportunity and showed her bright smile, Sohye nodded and brightly smiled back at him.

-

“Here it is— Section A,” Sohye announced as she opened the door for him.

The room looks like your typical class room set-up, with a small podium and a stage where the teacher uses to walk and discuss, arm chairs with hooks beside them to hang your bags, a locker at the back to put some of your valuables and belongings such as shoes for gym class.

Sohye quickly went to see her friends in their class leaving Daehwi all alone— not that the latter mind at all. Daehwi walked towards the seat near the window and sat there since it was vacant and the spot seemed nice. He put on his earphones, opened his phone, and then tapped the music app once again. He’s a bit surprised that his favorite idol group Wanna One had recently released their new song _‘Beautiful’_. He internally squeals for a while before quickly tapping on the new song of his favorite group.

Daehwi adores Wanna One so much since one of its member Kang Daniel was an alumnus of the Academy which makes Wanna One and Wanna Be Academy so dear to him. The music started and Daehwi tried to read a book he downloaded on his phone.

-

Right after the song ended, their homeroom teacher came. Daehwi quickly hid his phone, and earphones then he stood up just like the rest of his classmates. He noticed that the seat beside him was not yet occupied, he ponders for a while— questioning his own self who would be sitting next to him since all the seats were occupied already. He saw Sohye on his peripheral vision still talking to her friends and kept on laughing. Sohye got a glimpse of Daehwi then waved. Daehwi waved back then smiled. Sohye turns her back again against him then resumed laughing with her friends.

All of them were asked to take their seat and as soon as they took their seat, the teacher introduced himself, and then called on to the first student to introduce herself to the class. Daehwi was getting excited to show himself to the class, he’s thinking of an extravagant introduction so he could leave a good impression to his classmates. While he’s contemplating about his idea, he saw Sohye walking towards the podium, Daehwi gives out a thumbs-up to Sohye then the latter returned a bright smile to him. He observed Sohye’s way of speaking and he’s a bit impressed on the way Sohye handle her speech.

After Sohye’s speech, it was Daehwi’s turn now to introduce himself to the class. He prepared for this moment, he feels that he could slay his introduction and he’s confident that he’ll leave a good impression to his classmates— unlike before on his previous school.

“Hello guys! My name is Le— “ Daehwi was cut off by the slamming of the door. He squinted his eyes at the rude disturbance and there he saw a tall boy with a relatively small face. Daehwi was a bit stunned when he realized that the boy he have his eyes on was the boy from earlier— the boy he embarrassingly had bumped into.

“Sorry sir if I’m late,” the boy was literally breathing out his words from his deep panting.

“Alright, go take your seat,” the teacher sighed then the boy quickly searched for a vacant seat— obviously and expectedly eyeing the seat beside Daehwi which was still unoccupied. Daehwi was engrossed with observing the newcomer that he nearly forgot that he’s in the middle of introducing himself to the class.

“Hey, you okay kid?” his teacher was waving his hands in front of the eyes of Daehwi then the rest of the class bursted out laughing. Daehwi became a bit flustered but that didn’t stop him from introduceing himself flawlessly. He cleared his throat to start once again.

“Hello everyone! My name’s Lee Daehwi! People say that I’m good in writing songs and in singing, they also commend my piano playing skills that gave me a lot of confidence to show you all what I got!” The class was awed with his talent, “Additionally, they also called me an ‘Aegyo King’ so I’ll give you a hint of my aegyos,”

Daehwi’s cheeks started to tint with a soft pink hue, the class was clearly looking forward for the aegyo to be shown by the so-called ‘Aegyo King.’

“MAGU MAGU!” He ended his speech with an aegyo that made the whole class laugh. The class gave their applause as Daehwi finished his speech. He had caught a glimpse of the tall boy, who had saved him from falling a while ago, also laughing at how extravagant his introduction was.

Daehwi went back to his seat with a smile and the tall boy then stood up since he was the next to introduce. He noticed and feels that the boy was not that fond of smiling— his bright smile after Daehwi’s introduction to the class had completely vanished and was changed into an expression somewhat colder. The tallboy reached the podium then started to introduce himself. Daehwi placed his elbow on the table and supported his head with his hand as he was evaluating the tall boy’s appearance.

The tall boy inhaled for a second then breathes out a few words with a cold expression.

“Good Morning everyone, I’m Bae Jinyoung.”

Daehwi raised one of his eyebrows. _Oh? It’s Jinyoung then?_ His lips curved up into a smile. Daehwi can’t wait ‘til lunch break to tell Jihoon something.

Jinyoung’s the last one to introduce himself. Their teacher then proceeds into his lecture proper meanwhile the students let out a loud _‘uwaaaahh,’_ indicating the students’ frustration of school starting again.

Unlike all of the other students’ reactions, Daehwi smiled brightly, he brings out his notebook and pens for writing. Daehwi aims to be one of the best students in the Academy and be successful like his idols.

Sohye saw Daehwi’s enthusiasm on studying— making her feel even more pissed. Sohye grinned and whispered to her friends.

 “I’m gonna get Daehwi out of my league,” she laughs with her friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda slow on updating this fic because school's killing me aahhh  
> I've read your comments and thank you for staying with me even tough the fic's not that good given my skills as a beginner.  
> thank you see you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! my name's winkyboy and it's my first time doing fanfiction.  
> PLease bare with me with my sorta corny writing and please help me improve by leaving comments here  
> love you guys thank you for reading.
> 
> Giving my thanks to Yeon_shii for helping me with this!


End file.
